


caught in your traffic

by SmilingDemon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore Dreemurr Needs a Hug, Asgore gave up the crown, Don't hurt Papyrus, F/M, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Frisk (Undertale) Has Issues, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Magic, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a boyfriend, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans forgave Frisk, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Sans kinda doesn't like you at first, Slow Build, Some Humor, Some Plot, Souls, Teacher Toriel (Undertale), Undertale Spoilers, more tags incoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingDemon/pseuds/SmilingDemon
Summary: "I finally got the job..!", you would have screamed, but you didn't want to be noticed by your neighbors so you just did a little victory pose over your desk. Of course in the next work weeks it will be interesting, because at this company where you will work are mostly monsters.A few weeks after..-----Today was the day where monster were freed. A whole year passed on and you are just trying to become something in this world.Sure you can try.Today you'll meet someone special.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. a day of many [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encountered a skeleton monster on your way to work. You may have grabbed the shorter end of the stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story plays in the aftermath of a failed genocide attempt and a pacifist ending.  
> Everyone from the game is in the overworld.  
> Asriel turned into Flowey again and Frisk lost the ability to [R E S E T] and is now a normal teenage boy.  
> Sans remembers [R E S E T] and will judge your decisions.
> 
> Toriel is a teacher and Asgore became the local gardener, owning a small store.  
> Papyrus never achieved becoming a royal guardsman due to them being disbanded, he works and helps Asgore run his store.  
> Sans is living with Papyrus and is a librarian.  
> Undyne lives with Alphys and are in a happy stable relationship, she runs a fitness studio and store.  
> Alphys is working with Sans as a librarian.
> 
> Not all monsters are lucky though, some of them are currently unemployed or underemployed.
> 
> Now you live on your own with your boyfriend outside of Ebott City, you live on a rural side, of course, that will change eventually in the story.

** Introduction  **

**Story by SmilingDemon**

**Written by SmilingDemon**

**Undertale and Undertale Characters by Toby Fox**

* * *

** caught in your traffic **

* * *

_"I finally got the job..!", you would have screamed in joy, but you didn't want to be noticed by your neighbors so you just did your little victory pose over your wooden desk and of course in the next work weeks it will be very interesting because at this company where you will work_ _are mostly monsters employed.  
_

Your home, a few weeks later...

You prepared for your work routine and then after preparing you entered a city train to Ebott City...

** a day of many  **

* * *

This day hasn't been very eventful for you and it was a freaking, burning hot day, you felt how thick the air was and sweated on your magenta, orange mixed seat the whole entire time. You didn't die because of the awful heat and you internally thanked almighty god for that even if you weren't really religious because the train at least had a bad air conditioner. You sat patiently there, the sweat dripped on you. You waited to arrive finally before the Ebott City station. Naturally, you wanted to leave now, you started sweating your ass off on this seat. You were on this seat for one hour already. You had been tapping your hip a lot by now, it started to become a bad routine by now, going to Ebott city, a crowded big monster city was pretty taxing for you, but the heat also? It was bad. You waited until this horrible and shitty city train just finally arrived and _stopped._ You wiped your sweat off the face and You wore your normal, black, and almost professional business attire to work, and underneath your suit was your normal casual underwear, bra, and shirt. You, being the queenly busy bee meant that you normally spent there your life away in the company and that sucks, but the money was nice and good to earn. You thought bitterly, you thought also about many other things like being now home, other nice goodies you'll do when you are off from work again and the train suddenly halted, stopping your thoughts. You almost shitted your pants as you were almost sent flying on the dirty floor ground. You gripped scaringly tight on the green bars of your seat as if your life was threatened and then you shockingly noticed that something fell off your lap to the ground, but.. you couldn't catch it in time. Of course, the black bag laid now alone on the dirty gray train ground, where everyone walks on with their dirty shoes. You tried to desperately pick it up again and failed. You really wished you were more fit and able for this, your suit was also a bit tight on the back and hips. Maybe you should try the sport too.

_Damn. It's really dirty..._

The next time you tried, didn't work either-

_Fuck.._

The city train stopped before the next official stop [Ebott City]. The train halted hilariously a few meters before the station where anyone could actually get out. What luck you had. You tried more times to get your bag back as a deep voice then announced apologetically, "I deeply apologize for the all too sudden stop. We have currently weird technical difficulties that are being now reviewed and addressed... the train shall shortly resume...", you stopped for a moment to just look up at the road map from the train that was placed above the inner door of the train. It silently blinked Ebott City in yellow color.

You sighed deeply and in regret because you broke your white earphones yesterday. You would have wanted now to listen to some relaxing music. You blinked and you were a bit irritated as a rather small hooded person with a red-stained shirt approached your seat, you grabbed the seat tighter. The person, He had these clank white features as his 'skin', you noticed rather quickly that he was a monster off small stature and you regretted instantly the staring. The monster in question had a small toothy grin plastered on his white 'face' or skull and he buckled slowly down to pick up your small black business bag, his big baggy 'eyes' caught your short attention span as he lifted your black bag.

You felt a soft blush threaten your cheeks. Thoughts murmured and whispered in you, you stopped for a moment. You looked pretty dumb at this moment. The skeleton monster looked a bit perplexed at you, but he rather seemed soft-spoken, his calm and almost melodic deep rattling voice startled you, it made you blink like a mess. ~~~~"Eh...", you stopped staring, it's rude to stare so much, even the hooded skeleton was visibly confused.

"Sup' Lady you lost somethin' there...", he handed your bag to you quickly and his voice was so calm as if nothing ever happened, you unsurely took your work bag back and put it in your small and sweaty lap. "Uhm... Thanks..", you said a little stiff in your seat with a small smile, and the monster just buried his hands into his pocket and formed a bigger, softer smile. "You going to Ebott... I assume?", his voice rattled softly, his body moved a bit towards you, "..how do you know?..", his grin got a little bigger. He breathed the next seconds in and said slowly. "..'cause I saw the neat company logo of your bag." he grudgingly continued while struggling to look up and you noticed his 'eyes' weren't really eyes, but lights....?

"I know your boss... Dogana, he is a cool dog monster, who just recently started hirin' some nice humans for his work, consulting and other nice, cushy stuff..", you uncomfortably smiled away, grabbing your tight suit a little. His lights strained to look up, you felt like he judged you a little. His hands reached out of his pockets and he moved his hand close to your face, you felt like heating up, a blush formed. You didn't know what was wrong with you today. He took back his skeletal hand.

You stopped your weird blushing. You listened to the monster in front of you. "I.. uh... I know.. he is a very nice person and also a bit strict", he didn't move as much anymore and just looked at you for a moment. As if he stared at you down, you felt uneasy as he looked shocked a little. You shyly looked away and the monster revealed his skeletal features.

The sudden sunlight met the body of you and him as you looked up again, you swore that you saw something. You couldn't pin it.

"Uhm.. did i say something wrong that...was rude..?", you asked softly while your smile tightened, he replied honestly and had a rather more concerned look, "Look, I like people like you.. ya are an honest one..", he smiled a bit strained and I smiled weirdly back. He asked then a single simple question to you.

**I see _that you are hurt..._**

Something blocked your ears as your surroundings turned white, the whiteness increased over time and it enveloped everyone in your sight. The skeleton monster at first didn't react at all, but then he held you close as everything turned now white. The skeleton held you tighter as he screamed for you.

And then you fell on his shirt unconscious as the room was filled with **[B L A N K]**.

~~then you broke in two.~~

**_Because your soul doesn't seem fine... are you okay?_ **

* * *

_**Are you okay?** _

Your eyes slowly opened. You felt at first blinded.

But you... remembered. The white void surrounding you and the image of a skeleton monster was replaced by the blankness of an empty train.

You suddenly woke up. It was hot, your body heated up. An image burned in your mind. **Him.** ~~_The hooded skeleton, where was he._~~

You laid in your seat thinking and breathing loudly.

Something was wrong. clearly wrong. It hurt.

_~~Escape. But you couldn't.~~ _

What happened here?

......

_Where EXACTLY were you?  
_

You quickly noticed the flickering red lights above you, the city train was all empty. You felt a sudden defeatist jolt through your chest.

A rather soft light entered your red-ish eyes calming you.

It glowed red, but it was very weak.

_what the..._

You realized your grip on your chest a bit later, but why was it so empty on the train? Was it always like this? You slowly stood up and looked out and stopped your grip on your chest. To your surprise, the train stopped. To your next surprise, it was night. You never reached Ebott City?... It didn't matter now, you slowly went to the train door and tried opening it, but it was closed. Something was very wrong. You felt something touch your shoulder. You stopped all movement. Who...

"Turn around already you, scaredy-cat.", an imitation.

That was your voice. You tried speaking, but no single sound came, then a thorny vine turned you violently, and there you saw a small golden flower with the creepiest, biggest toothy grin. It felt like you were mocked by it, It challenged you to something. You tried speaking again, but-...

Nothing came out.

The grin grew cartoonishly bigger.

"Sorry to contain your questions... I am Flowey the flower, I just had to interrupt you, because of something or Someone here... **Has a ton of damn determination. And I want it.** ", 'Flowey' grinned violently with your voice, the insides of the train morphed into pure darkness, you felt something poking you and then stabbing your chest. You never knew your own voice was so scary.

**b U t I t R e F u S e D**

"Interesting..... a very new development.", You breathed violently, the flower grinned. " **Reset.** "

You puked a pool of dark blood, the vines ripped out your stomach, the vines gripped at something, a weak little red light and it popped out of your chest, you felt like a test dummy underwater.

"Hehehehehe... HAHAHAHAHA...", he laughed maniacally out loud.

.....

It was not real. 'Wake up' you told yourself.

**....Blood**

Blood slowly gushed out of you, you felt increasingly hot as if your body tried to keep you stable. Blood dripped down on your hands, your eyes started to get worse, your hands started to lose color and they felt numb. You were in disbelief, you wanted to escape desperately. you wanted to run, but the vines held you strongly. You wanted to beg, but you couldn't.

_What did you do wrong?..._

Your head was impaled by a huge vine, parts of your brain were even exposed, because of the raw brutality of the vines.

**_-[R E S E T]-_ **

He killed you relentlessly, his thorny vines pierced through your frail body like butter. He smiled all the through and smashed you to pieces. Your body laid there, bleeding, ripped apart. Your eyes were open to see every detail of your mutilated body. The red light from your chest was bright red now, it was responding and...

**_-[R E S E T]-_**

You pressed down on your chest. You remembered an image of a skeleton monster holding you tightly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments down there!  
> Your criticism is also needed, I accept any.


	2. a day of many [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The current government won't officially recognize monsters as a protected minority.

* * *

**You were here before, you remembered. it always played out the same. You were always left alone and then brutally killed by a small yellow buttercup flower.**

**You would always [R E S E T] every time and you wake up in your bed as if nothing really happened.  
**

**You desperately tried to break this damned cycle.**

**You also fondly remembered him, the hooded skeleton. He decided to protect you during the repeating explosions.  
**

**So. It's time to wake up, Y/N.**

**~~Wake up already.~~**

**...**

**Or I'll make you wake up.**

You felt like you had a bad dream, your eyes were heavy. You softly awoke within the soft layers of your blanket that covered your lower body half. You sighed softly and put your casual white buttonless shirt on. You yawned tiredly and opened your window wide only to be blinded by sudden sunlight. You rubbed your tired red eyes gently and went to your small bathroom mirror to take a look at yourself. You noticed rather quickly that your hair was really messy, so you quickly combed thoroughly your messed up hair. You proceeded, preparing yourself for work. You brushed your teeth with your favorite toothbrush and also cleaned fully your face with the water from the bathroom sink. A last glance at the mirror and you quickly went back to your small bedroom to search for your notes, house keys, and your special book.

You calmed yourself a bit through rubbing your forehead, you still were a bit reeled from this weird shitty dream you had. You slowly went to the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast, you really needed something to fill you up. You made eggs with bacon. 'This should be enough for me...' You thought to yourself, of course, you did also prepared some food for your lunch. You decided that you had eaten enough and that it was time to change into your work clothes. You walked back and took your black work attire. You put it on, you shockingly discovered that the suit was too tight. With that in mind, you decided to open the top button of your blouse and removed your belt.

'Ah.. better...' You smiled relievingly to yourself. You put on your shoes and then left your home. you walked on the road to the train station, a few blocks in that direction is a little store that you frequently visit, this time you went in and bought your favorite coffee and news magazine. While walking you read the title of the magazine 'Day of freedom for monsterkind'. You quickly shuffled the magazine back into your bag, then you drank your hot coffee. You really liked the taste of coffee, also it kept you up. You sipped a bit on your coffee as you suddenly saw your boyfriend, Dalan quickly coming over to your street side. You softly smiled to your boyfriend, Dalan spoke up, "Y/N... How are you doing, babe? you rubbed your back while walking with him to the train station. "I had better days..:", you admitted sadly, Dalan rubbed your hair slowly.

"How about after work, we watch some stuff at my place, what do you say?"

You glanced at the old train station. "I can't.", you put his right hand back. You then winked goodbye to your boyfriend, leaving him baffled," I need to go now, or I'll miss the train."

You didn't need to be this hard for him, but he can't really understand. You sighed as you went through the big door to see several different kinds of people entering your train. It felt as if it was already the fifth time. A suspicious stranger bumped into you and hurryingly entered the train with a blue bag, you eyed him while entering the train. Your tired eyes then widened to see a hooded skeleton with a strained and forced smile. He approached you slowly.

"Y/N.", the skeleton monster leaned close to your face.

Your tired eyes widened in complete horror, you were almost on the verge of tears.

"I am Sans.", he whispered to your left ear, "Y/N... What are you and what are you planning?"

You felt the harsh venom in his voice.

"Answer...", his rough 'hands' touched your unprotected back, he slowly pressed you to the wall as he whispered to you," ..or you'll _really_ not gonna like what happens next..."

**"I SAID ANSWER."**

"I don't know...!"

~~_Answer._ ~~

...

...

...

Somewhere else, in an open field, a golden flower appeared out of the ground. " ~~Chara~~ , is that really gonna work for sure?", the golden flower said sighingly. It grinned then wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments down there!  
> Your criticism is also needed, I accept any.


	3. bloom and decay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Sans made a promise to Frisk to not cause trouble for Flowey.

* * *

** bloom and decay **

* * *

> **~~Chara... are there times where you ask yourself why to continue?~~ **
> 
> **~~Asriel.. Of course. But... I realized, it makes more sense to spent time on something than to let it go to waste.~~ ~~~~**
> 
> **~~It'll be like the old children's riddle that they up there told me.~~ **
> 
> **~~Can you please tell me, Chara?~~ **
> 
> **~~Asriel... for you anything, brother..~~ **
> 
> **~~bloom for me.... when the beauty starts anew until the ugly wakes... To make sense, start to walk with the ugly to understand beauty and fight beauty to understand ugliness. Ugly rests when there is no beauty.~~ **
> 
> **~~Don't decay.... when the ugliness starts anew until the beauty wakes.. to make sense, start to talk to beauty to understand the ugly and lighten ugliness to understand the beautiful. Beauty rests when there is no ugliness.~~ **
> 
> **~~CHARA, that doesn't make any sense at all!~~ **

* * *

Earlier this day [in the morning bloom of the sun], somewhere in a distant field of flowers lonely appeared Flowey.

Flowey regretted everything he did.

But this time, he won't fail.

Flowey heavily cursed. He never wanted this, this cursed life. The emotional baggage of the memories of him, being Asriel still lingered in him hauntingly and he wanted to just forget all, but he just couldn't. Flowey brokenly remembered her, his best friend. She was the quiet person in the room, she never was a big personality not like all the others. She was also more unique than anyone else. ~~Chara...~~ He deeply wanted her back. He would do really anything to do bring her back. Now that he recently found how to bring her back and knew how to, he would even annoy that skeleton jester that could brutally pluck him out without any effort to get results. A shiver of sudden memories crossed him with all the encounters of Sans [the Judge]. This guy was always a real pain to deal with.

Flowey thought about Sans too soon.. There he stood, waiting.

"HEY TRASHBAG, WHAT _ARE YOU!_ YES, YOU! **DOING HERE.** ", Flowey said highly irritated, Sans just replied by grabbing him by his with his magic. His eye sockets blackened," So.... you decided to interfere.", his smile was wide. Flowey shrieked in horror and hid behind his petals. Flowey quickly realized that nothing happened, normally Sans would have obliterated him by now. "Scared down to the roots.... eh?", Sans just joked anti-climatic, Flowey furiously replied," Why are you doing NOTHING?", Sans just shrugged to Flowey's words. "Not much of a crowd, uh... Listen here pal.", Sans' lights returned to his eye sockets," I have a promise to Frisk that I really try to keep, this time."

"So. Whatever evil stuff ya plan, just stop. Or I'll cut ya down to stem levels", Sans strainingly smiled at Flowey and let go of Flowey's underside, this made Flowey drop hard down on the ground.

"Also, I don't have time with your bullshit.", Sans teleported quickly away, leaving dust and an only more confused Flowey. His face morphed angrily around. Flowey roared with anger while being left alone.

"FINE! YOU FUCKING TRASHBAG!", he yelled angrily into the air. Flowey then quietly calmed himself and remembered his original goal again. Flowey's smile returned, but it curved this time far wider.

He won't fail as Asriel did a long time ago.

Reviving his long-dead best friend had the utmost priority.

Flowey sighed softly, then he traveled through the field of different flowers, his roots moved him quickly. He then saw the road entrance of the sewers to the city. He already knew that he will stink badly after this, still, he stubbornly decided to use the dirty city sewers. Flowey threw himself into the sewers, landing on a dirty ground. "Ewww... ergh..", Flowey shakes his petals in disgust, afterwards Flowey went quickly through the sewers of the city. He traveled to the city of monsters, Ebott City.

Flowey opened the sewage gutter to the inner city and faced in the middle of the day an onslaught of bright colored vehicles and lights. Flowey took root, covering himself in the traffic of the city, he hid behind a gray street lamp.

Flowey sighed heavily. Silence came.after and Flowey eyed the street to see a human. He noticed something rather odd. The soul, the human had was unstable, determination leaked out of them. Their soul's vessel was broken. Flowey saw the writing on the wall, he knew what this meant, this rather plump looking person can [R E S E T].

He almost felt this goal reaching closer. He also felt mocked, he searched so long for such a vessel. Now the perfect vessel was right under his grasps.

He just needed to play **catch up...**

His goal was close. Chara needs a vessel and they were perfect.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments down there!  
> Your criticism is also needed, I accept any.


End file.
